<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Professor Is In by Poetic_Fiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751890">The Professor Is In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco'>Poetic_Fiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Finger Sucking, Loki is into it, Loki wears glasses, Oral Sex, Professor Loki (Marvel), Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, loki role play, role play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not sure where this came from, but I am NOT sorry.<br/>Loki reminds Mia of a professor with the way he dresses one day and pure smut ensues.<br/>No beta errors are mine.</p><p>Visit me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetic-fiasco</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki and Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Professor Is In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>       Anticipation pooled in her gut at the sound of him coming through the front door of Mia's modest apartment, the sound of his footsteps grew heavier with his approach to the bedroom where she waited for him on her bed.</p><p>       "Darling? Are you here?" That voice, liquid steel forged in the hottest flames, cooled by the breath of pure sin itself made her shiver with want.</p><p>       "In here." She said, planted on her side with her hand under her chin, her dark hair left in loose waves to her shoulders. Her nervousness fluttered in her chest like a trapped bird as she waited for him to see her in just her new lingerie covered by one of his black dress shirts that was mostly unbuttoned. Her chest heaved with every breath as his footsteps grew louder with each advancing step.</p><p>        "Mia, I'm-" He stopped in his tracks when he took in the sight of her, his eyes darkened with lust in an instant as if a hidden switch was thrown as he drank in the sight of her like a man dying of thirst. "My, my, my what a lovely little surprise. What do you have in store for me my little minx?"</p><p>        She sat up then as he stalked closer to the bed, up on her knees she bit her lip as she unbuttoned the shirt, letting it fall down around her shoulders and off her arms to the bed. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she revealed the black and emerald green lace bra with an accompanied gold clasp between her breasts and matching lace panties. He licked his lips as if he were about to devour her, his eyes now almost black as the raked over every inch of her. "This is your fault Loki." She said almost in a whisper, her eyes still locked on his. "You rudely dressed like a sexy college professor sans the glasses and left me here in this state. How was I to react?" She asked in mock innocence. </p><p>        "Oh, you poor sweet girl." He said with faux sincerity as the bed dipped down with his weight. His dark hair was pulled back in low bun, his light blue button up shirt tucked into his wool grey trousers. She couldn't place why she got the professor vibe from him today, after all he often dressed in regular Midguardian clothing to blend in more efficiently in public. She thought back to earlier in the day, they way he was dressed, holding a thick tome of the works of Shakespeare, as if he were about to begin a lecture. He put his finger under her chin and licked his lips lewdly. "Not to worry little one, the professor is in." He watched her with a devilish smile as her eyes widened with arousal while a pair of black framed glasses appeared on his face before her. </p><p>       "Oh my God of Mischief, you are in so much trouble." She said breathily before climbing on top of him and knocking him back on to the bed with a push to his chest. An involuntary groan escaped his lips as she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt before grinding down on his now fully engorged cock, swallowing each others moans and praises with deep fervent kisses. She pulled back from him, hands resting on his solid chest looking down at him through hooded eyes. "I need you naked, right now." </p><p>       He let out a low growl as he flipped Mia on her back pinning her to the bed with his large hands. "Perhaps it is you who is in trouble my wanton little girl. Do you need me to teach you a lesson in manners?" He relished the way her breath hitched as he turned the tables on her, the blush that bloomed on her cheeks slowly spread down her neck and chest. </p><p>       "Please professor, I need you." She begged through ragged breathes as he deftly unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts before latching his lips onto her left nipple. Mia arched up off the bed as he nipped and kissed her breasts, shameless moans tumbling from her lips. She brought his left hand to her face kissing his knuckles before sucking one of the long digits into her mouth in one long drag before pulling it out with a lewd <em>pop</em>. "Please Sir, I need your cock." </p><p>       "Oh darling you are so beautiful when you beg, but you will have to wait a bit longer and be a good girl." He said in that low, sinful voice. His fingers found their way under her panties, he hooked the thin material with his thumbs slowly dragging them down her supple ass, past her thighs as he crawled back off of her to remove them completely. He licked his lips at the sight of her glistening sex, as he climbed back on the bed as he grasped her right thigh before planting wet kisses into her skin. He kissed and nibbled his way to her inner thigh as Mia squirmed beneath him. He locked eyes with her as he leaned down to her velvety folds and he relished in the filthy sound that escaped her when he ran his tongue through them before sucking her clit into his mouth. He hummed, delighted in her sweet taste and her hands wound tightly in his hair as she chased her pleasure. He breached her with a long finger stroking that sacred spot inside her as she moaned his name. "Hmm, you are delicious. Now be a good girl and come for me." He sucked her clit back into his mouth as he watched her fall apart at his attentions with cry of his name and fireworks behind her eyes. He stroked her through the aftershocks before placing one more gentle bite on her inner thigh as she slowly returned to reality. </p><p>        Finally using his seidr, Loki bared his body to her as he crawled up her body to rest his hips between her legs. Her hands rested on the hard plains of his chest as he leaned down to claim her mouth in a searing kiss before plunging his solid cock into her tight channel to the hilt, swallowing each others moans. After a few moments, Mia squirmed beneath him with need. "Please professor. Fuck me, please." She begged unabashedly. It was all he needed to hear to pull out to the tip and drive back into her in at a devastating pace. She canted her hips to meet him at each snap of his hips and soon they found themselves at the edge together.</p><p>        Loki reached down, rubbing her clit with slight pressure. "Come for me love." His hips stuttered as her wet heat clenched down around him tipping him over the edge into oblivion as she cried out his name. He rested on his forearms, his forehead against hers for several seconds before claiming her mouth in another passionate kiss. "I think I may keep the glasses to wear more often." He mused out loud after breaking the kiss. </p><p>        "You look good enough to eat wearing them." Mia responded. "But you won't make it out of this apartment let alone this bed if you do." She said as she nipped her way along his jawline to his earlobe. </p><p>        "That is an arraignment I can live with." He said with a low growl before claiming her mouth once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>